The present invention relates to a binding system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cover applier system for use in a binding system.
A cover is typically secured to a book block after the book block has been printed and assembled to form a bound article such as a book or magazine. The cover can either be stitched (e.g., stapled) to the book block by a saddle stitcher or glued to the book block by a perfect binder. In either situation, it is cosmetically important to align the cover with the book block prior to securing the two together.